The instant invention relates generally to beauty parlor equipment and more specifically it relates to a shampoo lounge chair.
Numerous beauty parlor equipment have been provided in prior art which are sinks and adjustable recliner chairs used to wash the hair of customers before their hair is cut and styled. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.